Conventional downspouts which are commonly used for structures including houses, condominiums and buildings, are utilized to redirect water away from the structure's foundation to avoid eventual damage thereto, soil erosion, and to minimize damage to landscaping. Downspouts typically route large volumes of water from the structure's roof at a high flow rate during both an average rain fall, and especially during a torrential rain. Thus, downspout troughs are typically implemented at the bottom of a downspout to help reduce the flow rate before dispensing to minimize damage to landscaping. However, these drain troughs are typically fixedly placed in front of the downspout and are not adjustably and removably adapted to the downspout.
The lower portions of the downspouts and the troughs are known to be susceptible to damage, from the homeowner, children, and especially by commercial lawn care services which are always in a hurry and do not always take great care to avoid damage to the downspouts. Some services just simply kick the troughs of the downspout aside and out of the way, and replace them after mowing the area. Others will slam the lawn mower against the trough while mowing the adjacent portion of grass. When the downspouts or troughs are repeatedly subjected to this treatment, both the aesthetic appearance of the downspout is degraded, as is the functional ability of the downspout to be reconnected to the downspout.
Moreover, downspouts are typically subjected to repeated abuse by children running around the buildings when playing tag, hide-and-seek, and the like. Most houses have more than one downspout, and repeatedly replacing damaged downspout troughs is expensive, time consuming, and frustrating. Accordingly, a downspout dispensing end or trough which can be disposed in a selectable position, as well as a non-use position to minimize damage thereto, is desired. Further, a downspout which reduces the flow rate to reduce the likelihood of damage to adjacent landscaping is desired, and which is adaptable to commercially available downspouts having a variety of sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,540 to Felsen teaches a manual or automatic drainage device for downspouts. This device implements a retractable trough which can be held vertically against the downspout when not in use. However, this device cannot be rotated in the lateral direction, but rather, includes a rear surface which abuts and is securable to the structure wall. Further, this device requires mounting hardware including a bolt, washers and nuts disposed therethrough to pivotably attach the trough to the downspout. Thus, complete removal of the trough from the downspout would require time, tools, and considerable patience when the hardware becomes rusted or damaged due to the elements of nature.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,805 to Horn teaches a downspout extension which can be retracted upwardly, but which also requires hardware and tools for installation and removal thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,952 to Bystrom; 2,567,004 to Benck; 5,014,745 to Watt; 3,375,851 to Henry; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,572 to Jarzynku similarly teach retractable downspout troughs which all require hardware for the installation thereof, and which cannot be pivoted in the lateral direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,928 to Weekley teaches an extension attachment for guttering downspouts. This patent also teaches an extension of a trough which is retractable, and the direction of which can be altered by turning a swivel connection. However, the swivel connection comprises of a sleeve which frictionally engages the elbow such that it can support the weight of the trough, especially when water is impinging upon the trough input end at a large flow rate. Thus, due to this friction, the trough cannot be easily rotated in the lateral direction, but rather, needs to be adjusted by removing the sleeve, rotating the trough in the lateral direction, and then reinserting the sleeve into the larger sleeve formed by the downspout.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,779 to Luff teaches a splash block including a plurality of ribs which stiffen the conduit for rigidity, and provide diverging channels to help spread out the stream of water as it approaches the outlet. However, a majority of the water is still dispensed over the end of the trough in a concentrated area and is not deflected over the side edges, and thus can damage or erode landscaping and grass adjacent to the distal end. Further, this device is adapted to be fixedly installed into the earth, and thus needs to be removed from the earth before any adjustment can be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,925 to Tollefsen et al. teaches a downspout flow diverter which is secured to the elbow of a downspout which includes a curved spiral portion which deflects water laterally at right angles to the original passage. During a heavy rainfall, all of the water will be dispensed over the distal end of the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,125 to Shotton teaches an irrigation pipe with erosion preventing outlets. This device implements a sleeve comprised of a fine mesh for diffusing water therethrough to prevent erosion. The distal end or lip portions of the screens are stitched closed, wholly or partially, to impede the flow of water and slow down the velocity thereof. Thus, while the mesh may help diffuse the water, in application this mesh would restrict the flow of water from a downspout if adapted thereto which could cause standing water in the downspout. This standing water would have great weight and may cause the downspout to detach from the structure wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,830 teaches a drain trough having convolutions with openings disposed therebetween, wherein the convolutions interrupt water flow so that some water is forced to flow downward through the openings to start a soaking action into the ground. However, a majority of the water flow will be dispensed over the distal end which could cause erosion to the soil adjacent thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,853 and 4,693,633 both teach run-off troughs which direct water to the distal end thereof and which can cause soil erosion proximate the distal end.